<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temp Rising by BBirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732878">Temp Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy'>BBirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fever, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sicfic, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"David?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Are you sure this is just a cold?"</p><p>"Of course I am," he rubbed his arms, still laid like a corpse atop his comforter. "Common symptoms of a cold are sore muscles, fatigue, congestion and-" he cut himself off, hand pressed over his mouth, face shifting to a delicate green. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temp Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandarchers/gifts">xwingsandarchers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Creek</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"David!" Alexis pounded at the door, glaring furiously as the door. "If you don't answer me I will knock this down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in," the soft call caught off her guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David?" Twisting the knob she found the door unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room was musty, cold and dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you jump out at me I will punch you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I could land a hit," David snorted. "Close the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if. It's freezing in here. Daylight might keep you from death's door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door still swung open, Alexis squinted into the dim room. "What's going on with you anyway?" She picked her way across the room to where she knew stood a floor lamp. Without waiting for an answer she pressed on. "In case you've forgotten, you were supposed to meet me for lunch. And you're not answering your phone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caught a cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks, lips pursed. "Yeah, right. Man cold? You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>again there was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha," she found the light, flicking it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying atop his covers, in boxers and a t-shirt, David held his entire still, eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David?" Alexis paused, picking her way across the room. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved her away. "Just tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sat on the end of his mattress she set her purse on the floor. "Okay. You're really freaking me out here. What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged one shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooting closer she poked his arm. "David. You're wigging me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, just a cold," he weakly kicked at her. "Leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held onto his wrist, standing to escape the motion. Though she hadn't been kicked off, he'd hardly managed to budge her an inch. Underneath her grip his skin was clammy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knelt beside him, gnawing at her lip she pressed a hand to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off," he tried to smack away her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David. You're burning up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says me. You're lying around in your underwear, and you haven't done your hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was thin, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind whirring Alexis moved to the medicine cabinet. "Fine. It's a cold. Whatever. Have you had medicine? Because we have reservations next week and you are not skipping out on lunch with me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he mumbled, rolling over in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you had any medication?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slowly, the base of his palm grinding into his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her cheek now she took the small bottle out. "Right, so this says you're supposed to have this with lunch. Obviously you've eaten without me?" she asked pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Do we have bread or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on her heel, Alexis planted her hands on her hips. "Come on you hypochondriac, since when have you been unwilling to take cold medicine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her only answer was his shrugging shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marching to the fridge she found a greek yogurt, planting it on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dim light of the lamp, she examined him. Paler than she wouldn't liked his hairline was damp with sweat, bags hanging underneath his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure this is just a cold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am," he rubbed his arms, still laid like a corpse atop his comforter. "Common symptoms of a cold are sore muscles, fatigue, congestion and-" he cut himself off, hand pressed over his mouth, face shifting to a delicate green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a nurse but that does not sound like a cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smacked away her hand again. "Right. You aren't a nurse. So leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David. I really think you should see a doctor. Mom and dad will back me up. Where are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand absently. "Out somewhere. I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration growing Alexis crossed her arms, planting herself at the end of the bed. "Will you at least take some medicine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just need to take a nap," he rolled over. "Just leave me al-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was not his sister who interrupted, but his own body. Bent over the side of the bed he heaved, his empty stomach producing nothing but bile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping back against the mattress he struggled to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, I'm calling the doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just hungry," he grabbed her arm, sitting up fast enough to drain his color. "That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowed, she sat once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I eat something will you let me sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," she snipped. "But you'll eat everything on your plate or I'll haunt your dreams."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swatting his arm Alexis stood. "Eat the yogurt there. I'm going to order take out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some nurse you are, couldn't you make soup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can order some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, absently picking up the little container. "Nevermind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing," David went to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis hand a hand on his shoulder, shrieking wordlessly for a moment. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a spoon genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit. I'll get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when have you become so motherly?" David ignored the advice, scooping up his food. "Besides, I am not going to eat in bed.  The sheets are rough enough without-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bent over the counter, sorting through various dishes for a spoon. "Without what?" she glanced around. "David!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crumpled on the carpet, skin the color of sour milk David panted for air, shaking hard enough to resemble convulsing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoning dishes Alexis dropped to her knees beside her brother. "David. David. Answer me right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His weak moan was answer enough. Eyes open a sliver he tried to focus. "Wha' happened?" he slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You passed out," she lifted a hand to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David grimaced. "Get off. You're freezing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no wonder. You're practically on fire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M' too hot," his smile was hazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, no you're delirious!" She threw her arms above her head. "Come on, get into bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I get my nap now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, yeah, sure. You sleep. I'm calling mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can she do?" he rolled onto his side, reaching up to the mattress, unable to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know!" Alexis wrapped his arm around her shoulders, lifting him from the floor. "But she has to know more than I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn't bother to answer, limp even as Alexis struggled to move him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're like a rock," she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's rude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and get into bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>," David leaned heavily against her, letting himself be moved, rolled atop the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a monumental grunt of effort, she shoved him far enough to get a blanket atop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoulders trembling David pulled the thin sheet closer, to him, teeth starting to chatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This didn't make sense. He had a core temperature of the average thanksgiving turkey but no matter how many layers Alexis dropped atop him his goosebumps never shrank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you start feeling like this?" Alexis paced up and down the motel floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I woke up," David mumbled from below a now towering pile of blankets. "Just wasn't hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have anything weird for dinner last night or leave the window open?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a child from the eighteen hundreds. It's a cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just had to pick you off the floor!" Alexis shrieked. "This is not a cold, you damn hypochondriac, help me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shrugged once more, too weak now to summon any words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resuming her pacing Alexis watched him. Reaching frantically for her phone she began googling. She knew it was stupid, to put her hope in webMD. She'd told her brother as much half their lives. Where else was there to turn? She didn't have any hope of driving him to the doctor and it wasn't like an ambulance was in the budget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightheaded with fear she sat at the end of his bed, glancing between her phone and her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She typed in every symptom she could see. There's no way this was something too serious, right? It wouldn't have come out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't move, breathing turned harsher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," she shook his arm. "David. Answer me now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gasping for air, breath wheezing as if through a straw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Money be damned, I'm calling an ambulance, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David couldn't even open his eyes. "Lex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feel sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only had that amount of warning before he'd flung his head over the edge of his mattress, ever more bile burning up his throat. Sweat poured down his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, oh god," she mumbled. Resuming her pacing she dialed. "Yes. Can I get an ambulance, please? It's my brother. He can't get up. He keeps puking. I don't know what to- no I haven't got his temperature. You need to get someone over here now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rant faded into the background as David slipped into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world returned with an unpleasant bump. Head positively throbbing David opened his eyes to harsh electric lights. "What's going on?" he mumbled, or that's what he tried to say. The words came as an indistinguishable groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't yell," he lifted a hand to his forehead, an IV pulling at the crook of his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I Fly eczema?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Influenza?" David guessed flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis was nodding, voice squeaking in panic. "That's it. Is that bad? They only laughed at me. Was that some kind of pity laugh? Am I going to be an only child?" Her voice hit a squeak of terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe," David sunk into his mattress, body feeling a thousand pounds. "They mean the flu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," she flushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat, a moment where she managed to gather herself. "You really had me worried. Normally you're the one panicking about nothing. I've never seen you like that. It was…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis couldn't even find the words, tars burning at corners of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David patted her hand absently, content to silently comfort. He still felt like death. Though, if he was over exaggerating he couldn't be that far gone. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For helping. I didn't know how out of it I was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis managed a watery smile. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to xwingsandarchers for the idea. I know I promise a TUA story and it's coming, I cross my heart but this one kind of came to life on it's own. I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>